


chasing fire;

by LUV3R2E



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, If its bad, M/M, and bang yedam & choi hyunsuk uwu, bruh this was so fluffy i-, jaehyuk is such a good bf, mention of park jihoon, no it isnt <3, sick!asahi, they're boyfriends wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUV3R2E/pseuds/LUV3R2E
Summary: He hates being babied, he can’t stand it, it makes him feel weird and borderline uncomfortable, but something about Jaehyuk looking over him with a soft smile, calling him cute little names and making sure he’s alright is enough for him to second guess his own true feelings.or, Asahi is sick and Jaehyuk takes care of him <3
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	chasing fire;

Asahi groaned into his pillow, hating how the bright sun greeted him first thing after waking up, he was positive that he closed the blinds before knocking out cold yesterday. The blonde wasn’t feeling great, if that wasn’t already noticeable. His nose was clogged and the only way he survived the night without suffocating was breathing through his mouth, making his lips disgustingly chapped and mouth as dry as a conversation with classmates. Nothing about this morning was wonderful, nothing about it was good and honestly, he would much rather go back to bed than proceed on with this day.

The blonde had been laying sick for three days straight, coming down with a random cold out of nowhere. Jihoon insists that it was because he ran to the store for milk in a hailstorm, but Asahi begs to differ. He simply came down with something because of stress or whatever mumbo jumbo google had pulled up because he, Hamada Asahi, never gets sick. But that record that he had carried on for ten years and more has been broken because of some silly little stress. The sheer thought of being sick boils his kettle to the point of explosion, so no, you couldn’t say that he was having a good day.

Another reason for the dread seemingly seething through his veins, was because his boyfriend was going to bust through the doors any second, health care kit in hand, and Asahi is mildly concerned that the taller will barge in with a full-on nurse outfit on. 

He loves his boyfriend, he really does. The male always listened to him dearly, always makes an effort in making Asahi feel heard and special, never not listening to his concerns and struggles, offering a helping hand the exact second he stops talking. His boyfriend, the overgrown puppy that is also known as Yoon Jaehyuk, is nothing less than an angel, is always so understanding whenever Asahi gets into his moods and needs time alone or when the blonde needs the subtle affection and attention but is too prideful to ask for it. An angel, truly, undoubtedly, really, but sometimes the male can get a little  _ too _ concerned about him.

He made it his mission to not let Jaehyuk find out about his cold, knowing he will go overboard with everything and anything to nurse him back to health. So he simply tried his hardest to seem normal and “busy” when Jaehyuk had texted, called, and  _ emailed _ him about wanting to go on a date or just hang out. The blonde did feel a little guilty when the slightly older kept sending his pleading, crying, and angry emojis, but he was mostly passed out cold when the messages had been sent.

So imagine the anger he felt when he heard Jihoon talking on the phone at 8:30 AM on speaker to his boyfriend about how sick he was. Honestly, does Park Jihoon have the decency to do this? Tell the truth? Evil bastard. Never trust your roommates, if they do pilates at ass o’clock with your boyfriend’s whining as the background music.

After the conversation, Asahi made it very clear of how annoyed he was, ignoring both Jihoon’s and Jaehyuk’s any form of communication, which was much easier when his brain wanted to take a nap every hour. But it came with a big price - Jaehyuk blowing up his phone to the point even his mother had called him, asking him to call Jaehyuk back. His own mother. His Japanese mother, who probably didn’t understand anything from Jaehyuk’s mumbled Japanese.

With a sigh, Asahi turned around in his bed, wanting to forget about the petty moment, locating his phone in hopes of a text message from Jaehyuk saying he is not coming or is too busy.  _ As if. _

The blonde unlocked his phone, smiling stupidly at his lock screen - it was terribly taken picture oh Jaehyuk at the amusement park. They had gone to the park with a few of their friends, when the taller had decided to pose next to a very big fish. It was silly, nobody spared him a glance at him, moving along the park in excitement, but Asahi couldn’t help but smile at him, whipping out his phone to take a picture at the exact moment the older boy formed a pout. So yes, Jaehyuk pouting at something with dejection whilst standing next to a stupidly-large fish was his source of joy at the early morning of 1:34 PM.

Right under the pout, Asahi noticed a message from said person, making him sigh in comfort. He clicked the notification, unlocking his phone in the process, shuffling around in his bed to get a little bit more comfortable, the sheets feeling too hot all of a sudden.

  
  


From: Jaehyuk 🦁🌼

Asahiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_ 12:13 AM _

I’m going to be there in an hour or so, gonna pick up some soup for you! 🥺

_ 12:14 AM _

I love you <3

_ 12:14 AM _

  
  


Asahi will never admit how mushy and gushy the older’s text made him feel because he knows Jaehyuk will strive off it for lord knows how long, but he _will_ take a screenshot and save it in his personal Jaehyuk folder that  _ nobody  _ will know about. Or else.

By the time he had looked through the rest of his messages and some other social media notifications, Jihoon had already announced his presence in the house, along with what sounded like more people than he thought. He groaned in his pillow again, wondering if Jihoon’s main goal in life is to make his own a living hell.

  
  


“Great, just what I needed,” Asahi mumbled to himself, pushing his face deeper into the pillow, snuggling as much as he could into his sheets, hoping he gets eaten up by his bed and lunged out of this world. The sound of too many voices slipped past the softness of the blonde’s pillow and made its way to Asahi’s pounding head, the footsteps feeling as if they got closer and closer than he would like. If anyone dares to enter his room whilst he is in this state, he might be charged for murder. 

“Please be quiet,” the sound of a familiar voice made Asahi perk up, looking through squinted eyes and messy hair, he could see the vague image of a body opening and walking in. His head spun, making him groan in pain and flop back down, not caring who had entered his icky humble abode.

“Baby…” no, his heart did not skip a beat, shut the fuck up. 

The taller huffed, putting down, what Asahi is assuming the soup, next to his bed, walking around the room to fuck knows where, “You need to let the room air out, it smells like hell in here.”

“Thanks, Jae, didn’t notice,” the blonde spoke groggily, grimacing at how ugly his voice sounded. He pulled the covers over his head, not wanting the older to see or hear him, “now please leave.”

Jaehyuk didn’t answer, and for a second he believed that the male really did leave the room, but then he heard the sound of curtains closing and a jacket ruffling, “Now, why would I do that?”

The blonde pulled the covers down slightly and turned around, now facing his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows, “because I look horrible and I don’t want you to get sick.” He had his mouth covered by the covers, so the sentence came out a little too muffled for his liking, but he genuinely didn’t want the male to get sick or have to witness the horrible stench that is his sickness breath.

But all Jaehyuk did was smile sympathetically and crouch down, brushing the blonde’s hair out of his eyes with such care that Asahi felt his temperature go up, “Don’t be silly, I came here to check up on you, no way am I leaving just because you’re feeling shy.”

“I’m not shy,” he glared at his boyfriend, who was still softly caressing his head with a too-affectionate look plastered on his face.

“How are you feeling?” Jaehyuk’s tone turned softer, a little more serious, as he sat down on the floor, now eye-level with the blonde, hand checking his temperature with a small pout, “You feel a little hot.”

“I’m fine, you can leave, really,” Asahi coughed out, wincing at his own voice crack, “please.” he mumbled, swatting Jaehyuk’s hand away and covering himself up again.

“No,” Jaehyuk answered playfully, blowing an air kiss at his direction, smiling cheekily afterwards, “I’m going to go heat up the soup, okay? Do you think you could go wash up? Maybe take a warm shower and change?”

The sheer thought of having to leave his bed has Asahi shaking his head “no”, he will, in fact, _not_ leave his bed, more so, he will not step foot out of his room if it’s not a massive emergency. 

“But, baby, “  _ no, shut up, you can’t pull that card, go away, spawn of satan _ , “we need to air out your room and you need to change,” the male paused mid-sentence, moving away from Asahi’s bed to grab ahold of his backpack that he had dropped next to his jacket, “I even brought you my clothes for you to wear.”

_ Curse you, Yoon Jaehyuk. Curse you and your whole goddamn bloodline. You have no right, no fucking right, to be this stupidly cute and considerate. Why can’t you just be an asshole, who doesn’t care, huh? It’s really not that hard. _

“Can you go shower, please?” Jaehyuk pleaded, putting on his best puppy dog face, making Asahi have to resist the urge to deck him in the face, “When you get out, you can get some soup and sleep for as long as you want, okay?” 

Asahi exhaled through his mouth, almost coughing when he tried to do it through his nose, forgetting that that sense was not working. He mumbled a small “okay” before slowly sitting up, his hair all over the place.

“Ah, my little prince,” Jaehyuk teased, getting up and handing Asahi his shirt and pyjama pants, trying his best to fix the horrible mess on the male’s head. He threaded through the bleached hair as best as he could, apologizing each time his fingers got tangled and Asahi let out a groan of pain. Jaehyuk kept softly smiling, sliding his hands down to cup the boy’s tired face, not being able to resist squishing his cheeks, “don’t wash your hair, okay? Just wash off so you feel a little better.”

He left a tiny peck on the male’s forehead before letting him go, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

The Japanese male couldn’t process half of what the older said or did, too tired and overwhelmed by his headache. He shuffled out of the bed, his pyjamas ruffled to a whole different level of messy. Then again, he has been living in them like a second skin for the past three days, so he expected nothing less.

“Is anyone else here?” he asked softly, not wanting to strain his already gone voice. 

Jaehyuk turned to him, racking his brain a little to remember, “I think Hyunsuk Hyung and Yedam came over, but they’re leaving soon. Maybe they already left, actually,” Jaehyuk replied, taking the bag of takeout chicken soup as he also walked towards the door, coming a little too close than the shorter was expecting, smirking at him, “it’s just you and me.”

Asahi fake gagged, shoving the male away with a grimace, “I’m sick, you weirdo.”

The raven only chuckled and followed Asahi out, closing the door afterwards, “I opened your window, so try to take your time with the shower, okay?”

The blonde hummed and shuffled his way towards the bathroom, mumbling something about “the things I do for a _ man _ ”.

Jaehyuk smiled, making his own way towards the kitchen, getting his housewife pants on, leaving Asahi to do his own thing.

Asahi, in fact, was not having a fun time in the shower. The water never seemed to be warm enough and the body wash smelled a little too old to his stuffed nose, making the experience a lot worse than he had hoped.

Nevertheless, he showered properly, trying his best to not get his hair damp, knowing Jaehyuk will start fussing about the second he sees a drop of water falling from his scalp. He dried off quickly, wanting to get out of the steamy room as fast as he could, the humidity not doing wonders for his headache and itchy nose. He even brushed his teeth for the sake of Jaheyuk's senses.

Asahi sighed in content as he slipped on Jaehyuk’s sweatshirt, happy that the older chose a long-sleeved shirt instead of a t-shirt or something else. The pants were a little big around his waist area, but he preferred it that way, hating tight clothes, especially if he’s gonna sleep the whole day and night away.

The blonde opened the door and was met with a cool breeze, a shudder travelling its way up to his back the second he stepped out. “Too cold,” he mumbled and speed-walked towards his bedroom, wanting to get under his warm sheets as soon as possible.

He slipped past the door in record speed, hurrying towards his bed before he freezes to death because his room was a fucking  _ icebox _ . He starts to question Jaehyuk’s decision to air the room out, he would’ve been fine with sitting in pure sickness and disgust floating in the room.

“Baby, I need to change the sheets, please sit up,” Asahi pretended to ignore the male, covering himself as much as possible, hating how his teeth chattered. 

“Sahi, please,” he could feel the bed dip and soon enough, his head was exposed the cold air, making him protest and try to grab back the covers.

“It’s cold,” he mumbled, looking at Jaehyuk with pleading eyes, knowing the male will give in in a heartbeat. 

Jaehyuk’s heart melted and for a second he regretted opening the window, but he shook himself out of it, knowing this is what the male needs for the sickness to wash out of him.

“I’ll bring you a sweater and some fluffy socks, okay? But you need to get up for me,” Jaehyuk whispered, looking at him with an apologetic look, knowing the male truly doesn’t want to move.

Asahi didn’t reply, but he did push Jaehyuk off, surrounding himself in his blanket, motioning towards his closet for his boyfriend to go and grab him the things he promised. 

And who was Jaehyuk to disobey? The raven quickly got up and ran towards the closet, taking out one of the big knitted sweaters and a pair of fluffy socks that he vaguely recognises as a birthday present from Jihoon. He ran back, not being able to resist the smile that bloomed on his face when he saw the younger sitting there, hands up in the are with a big glare on his face.

“I know, I know, this is so tedious,” he joked, slipping the sweater past the boy’s neck, making sure it goes around his body properly, “do you also need me to put your socks on?”

The younger glared harder, kicking his foot up in a silent demand.

The older playfully shook his head, rolling the socks up as high as possible and then motioning for the male to go sit on the chair as he changed the sheets.

And Asahi is not exaggerating when he says that those five minutes were the longest minutes of his life, he swore he fell asleep in his chair at one point.

“In you go,” Jaehyuk mumbled, folding the dirty sheets and throwing them in the laundry hamper next to Asahi’s dresser, “now you can eat and then sleep as much as you like.”

The younger nodded, feeling a little better after crawling back in his bed, warm sheets covering up every inch of his body, the only thing peeking out was his head.

“The soup is a little hot, so make sure to blow on it,” the raven warned him, sitting down by Asahi’s feet, rubbing the male’s legs affectionately through the blanket, “be careful.”

The blonde nodded, taking the bed table and placing it carefully over his lap, sniffing a little as the steam came in contact with his face. 

He ate in silence, the only sound being his small sniffs and slurping sounds. He felt fine for the first time in a while. Maybe it was the clean clothes and bedsheets, maybe it was the much-needed shower or the aired out room, but he knew that the real reason was sitting at his feet, patting him gently and keeping a close eye so he doesn’t burn himself.

He hates being babied, he can’t stand it, it makes him feel weird and borderline uncomfortable, but something about Jaehyuk looking over him with a soft smile, calling him cute little names and making sure he’s alright is enough for him to second guess his own true feelings.

After he finished half of the soup, telling the older that he couldn’t finish the rest, Jaehyuk took the tray and placed it on his desk, telling the blonde that he’ll take it back to the kitchen and wash it when the younger falls asleep.

“Sleep well, okay?” The raven moved to sit back on the floor, looking at the half-asleep Asahi who had made himself comfortable, looking sleepily at his boyfriend with a small pout, reaching out for his hand, which Jaehyuk took without a second thought.

He brought it up to his chest, tucking it in and closing his eyes, “Thank you, Jaehyuk-ah, “ he mumbled, not being able to meet his eyes, the sudden shyness travelling right back.

“Anything for you,” the taller chuckled, using his other hand to brush away the boy’s hair, “next time, please call me or text me, okay? I was really worried.”

His voice sounded a little hurt, making Asahi’s grip tighten around his hand, eyes still closed, “I’ll take care of you.” a small peck landed on his forehead, right in the middle, the place Jaehyuk always kissed him on, making him finally open his eyes and look at the older.

“Okay,” he mumbled, letting the boy’s hand finally go, “I’ll tell you next time.”

“Good,” Jaehyuk smiled and caressed the blonde’s face gently, knowing that the boy will pass out any second, “sleep well.”

And he did, for the first time in three days, he slept well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it uwu !


End file.
